The City of Fallen Angels
by Rosalie3
Summary: Scipio takes in Ella, Ella learns his secrect and suddenly she is caught up in it all? Plz, read not a good summary but i hope the story is a lot better! My first story plz be nice! :
1. A cold night

Chapter one: A cold night

Chapter one: A cold night

The night was cold, and damp. I was lost. My hair was cold and frozen against my neck. Venice was quieter than ever! I just kept wandering the streets and alleys, going in circles. I wanted to stop so badly, maybe get some sleep. But I knew I couldn't. The nights got colder, and colder. My eyes were so heavy. I stumbled into a dead end, once again! I sighed. The next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground. I was too tiered to pick myself up! So I laid there on the cold hard wet cement.

Time went by. My thoughts drifted as I lay, I was trying to remember how I got here. A faint pair of footsteps started walking down the alley I was laying in. The sky was still dark and thick.

I didn't even flinch at the sound of the stranger coming closer to me. I looked up trying to make out a face, nothing, not even a shadow. Was I blind? No. The stranger didn't notice my paralyzed body. A bell rang. The stranger waited impatiently.

Normally I would have gotten up and snuck away. But tonight I decided to stay. I was far too lazy to move. The stranger started to pace, I suddenly felt a jolt of pain rush through my frozen fingers.

"Ouch" I mumbled through my clenched teeth.

The stranger took a sharp gasp in. He knelt down by my face now, probably trying to make out _my_ face. I felt his warm breath against my face.

"Is someone there?" his voice was deep and young.

I felt his hands reach under the pit of my arm. He was helping me up.

"Hello" I said drunkenly. I was more tiered than drunk.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The stranger that was keeping my balance pulled off a dark bird-like mask. A door swung open as he stared at me. There was a shorter figure in the door way.

"Scip? Is that you? What are you doing here? We didn't expect you until tomorrow." A husky female voice whispered.

"Yes, well I thought id come a day early. Since I had some free time."

The girl didn't even notice me standing in a slump beside him.

The girl turned in to the dark room and the one called "Scip" followed her. I didn't know what to do? Stay outside or follow them? I stood frozen with confusion. What were these kids doing out so late? Were they orphans to?

"Are you coming?" Scip called from the dark hall.

I nodded, although he probably couldn't see it, and then followed him. I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't see a thing; it was darker in here than it was outside. I took slow steps until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Here, take my hand. I'll lead you." Scip grasped my cold hand. It felt good to touch something so warm. We walked down the dark corridor for no less than twenty seconds.

The girl in front of us pushed a large curtain aside. I stepped up onto a stage.

Scip let go of my hand and I felt numb again.

The bright lights burned my eyes but I quickly adjusted.

"Welcome to the Stella" Scip said.


	2. The thief lord?

Chapter two- The Thief Lord

Chapter two- The Thief Lord

My eyes widened in amazement! The room I was now standing in had a huge ceiling with glowing stars on it. There were three balconies, two of which were filled with beds and books. On the main floor a boy with beautiful dark skin climbed out of a hammock. Another two boys were sitting in the moth eaten seats. It was almost like an orphanage that kids would _want_ to live in.

"Well what do you think?" the girl asked. She sat down on the edge of the stage.

"It's amazing! I can't believe this, do you all live here?" I wondered.

She nodded at me.

"Come sit down" she patted the stage as if it were a black stallion.

I walked down to the center of the stage. Everyone had friendly smiles on their faces. I sat down slowly, still staring up at the glowing stars on the ceiling.

"Where is Bo?" Scip asked one of the boys sitting in the seats.

"Fast asleep" the girl answered for him.

Scip came and sat down beside us, throwing a heavy looking sack at the small boy sitting across the room.

"I'm Hornet" the girl introduced. Her hair was a dark brown, it laid softly against her shoulders. "That's Scipio, but you've already met him, Prosper and Riccio, and Bo is upstairs. The boys sitting across from me gave a friendly smile and waved when their names were called.

"I'm Ella" I looked over at Scipio, who was at my side, and he smiled flashing perfectly straight pearl white teeth.

"So, Scip, where did you find her?" Riccio called. His teeth were far different from Scipio's. They were yellow and rotten. His hair was a reddish orange and stuck out in all directions.

"Just outside the Stella" he answered.

That reminded me how tiered and cold I was. I looked down at my soaping wet jeans, and played with my dripping wet hair.

Hornet observed my behavior and offered me some coffee and clean clothes. Of course I accepted immediately. Once I was warm again I hopped up on the stage to my original spot.

All the boys were knelt down and crowded around Scipio's bag. I leaned back and saw what was inside.

Jewels and silver spoons with many different things engraved on the handle. I spun myself around.

"Scipio? Did you steal all of this?" I asked him

"Yes" he said in a proud manner.

"How…"I trailed off.

"Scip is the Thief Lord, he can steal anything!" Riccio snapped!

"Thief Lord?" I stared into Scipio's chocolate brown eyes looking for some answers. He just smiled. Hornet came onto the stage to join us. She gazed into the bag but wasn't surprised.

"This better be good enough for Barbarossa, he is getting really picky." Hornet said leaning over us.

"You just have to know how to get the right price" Scip said fiddling with a golden necklace.

I leaned in over the full sack and looked for something valuable. I pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and a red diamond shaped gem.

"Pretty" I mumbled. Then placed it back in the sack.

We all sat in silence as we looked through The Thief Lord's treasures.

Scipio stayed late and all of us just discussed how to sell these items tomorrow. Now I was exhausted. Not even coffee could keep me awake. Prosper and Riccio got comfortable on the theaters seats again. I sat next to Scipio on the stage. I sat there and fell asleep, my head against Scipio's shoulder. I never even felt him get up to leave.


	3. My story

Chapter 3- My story

Chapter 3- My story

Early in the morning I got up to make myself a cup of coffee. Scipio was long gone and everyone else was fast asleep. I was used to getting up early because well I didn't really have a choice; the sun was so bright it would usually get me up.

For most of the morning I read a book hornet gave me. It was called _Moby dick. _I was really enjoying it for the most part. Hornet got up soon after me and brought a friend with her.

A little boy with blond loose curled hair came prancing down the stairs! Hornet was right behind him. The boy stared at me in surprise.

"Bo, this is Ella" hornet made a hand motion from me to the boy.

He looked up and smiled at me. I knelt down beside him.

"Oh and how old are you?" I asked him.

"Six and a quarter" he gave me a proud grin then pranced toward the stage holding two cork cowboys in his hand.

The day went on. Hornet and I went into the city to get some groceries and run some errands. When we returned to the Stella Scipio had arrived. He was sitting on the large stage with Bo at his side. When I came in to observe what all the commotion was about I saw Bo and Scip holding two baby kittens. Hornet and I adored them.

"Where did you find these Scip?" She asked.

"I rescued them; someone was going to drown them in the canal." He said not looking up at us.

It wasn't often that the Thief Lord came to visit during the afternoon, usually just late at night.

There was a long silence, nothing but soft meow's coming from the tiny kittens.

"Hey Ella?" I looked up at prosper. "How long have you been an orphan?"

"Just over two months, why?" I could see prosper was trying to make conversation.

Scipio's eyes were laid on my face now.

"Really? You'd never be able to tell. You can really take care of yourself, almost as if you've been doing this your whole life." Scipio's voice was soft and smooth.

"Well, I have" all of their eyes were bolted to my face. They all looked so confused. I decided to continue. "My mother was a very kind woman. She treated me like I was her special little princess. When she died I was sent to my

Father. I was sent to Venice. Unfortunately he wasn't very kind. He treated me as if I were his slave. He would often go out drinking, just to come back wasted. Once he realized he was going bankrupt, he decided to use me to get him some money. He was planning on forcing me to marry some rich slime ball just to get him some more money to spend on drinking. After that I decided I wasn't going to let grown-ups push me around anymore. So I left." My voice was calm.

There was a quiet pause.

"What was his name?" Scipio said looking me in the eyes. "The boy, you _were_ supposed to marry?"

"Ugh…" I paused to think. "Massimo something?"

Scipio flinched at the name.

"I have to go" He said picking up his coat.

All of us exchanged glances, Confused. Scipio didn't even have his coat on before he rushed out the door. I followed after him calling his name. I snatched a sweater that was lying on the theater seats and followed him out. I heard footsteps rushing behind me but stopping at the emergency exit door. Scipio was already half way out of the alley.

"Scipio, Stop!" I called.

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to hold him back, he just shook it off. I placed it there once again but pushing him into the wall of the alley.

"Stop!" I repeated.

He finally listened and leaned against the damp wall.

"What was that all about?" I asked placing my other hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't know" He said shaking his head as if he was trying to erase a mental picture. I starred into his eyes for a moment.

"Scipio? What's going on?"

"Nothing" he said sharply.

"Well then why did you leave in such a rush? My hands slipped off of his broad shoulders.

"I just, I… I think might know _him_ that's all." He stuttered. "It scared me."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down to the ground.

"Know him?" I repeated.

He nodded shamefully.

"I couldn't picture you with that, that JERK! That lying jerk." His voice softened. He hung his head low.

"Don't worry. I won't EVER have to be with him. So calm down. Okay?"

He wouldn't look at me. I pulled his head into my hands to make him see my calm expression.

"It's okay" I promised.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close for comfort. It took him a second to realize what I was doing. His arms slowly braced my back.

"It's okay" I whispered.


	4. Eavesdropper

Chapter 4- Eavesdropper

Chapter 4- Eavesdropper

When I walked back into the Stella alone the others faked a shock.

"What happened? Where is he?" Riccio spat at me.

"Oh come on don't pretend like you didn't hear." I rolled my eyes.

I knew they had been watching us since I followed him out. Riccio sighed.

Later in the week Scipio came back for a visit, bringing a bag of loot with him.

Hornet and I went into the kitchen to get everyone a cup of coffee. I was about to deliver it to the boys when I heard them talking. Talking about me. I was surprised to hear Prosper asking all the questions.

"So what was with you running out on us like that Scip?"

"It's a long story." Scipio's deep voice answered.

I stood around the corner listening to their conversation.

"We've got time" Riccio was trying to cajole Scipio into telling them.

There was no answer.

"We saw you with Ella" Prosper continued.

"So?" Scipio snapped.

"Hugging!" Riccio's voice was louder now.

"Oh that? She was just being nice" Scipio sounded sure.

"Are you sure?" Riccio was pushing to find the truth.

"Yes!" Scipio yelled back.

"Okay, okay relax! We were just curious." Prosper calmed.

I walked in pretending I hadn't heard anything. I set the two steaming cups on the stage beside prosper.

"I'll be back with the rest" I said walking away.

I tucked myself around the same corner and listened.

"Scip?" Prosper started but Scipio cut him off.

"Can we please stop talking about this" Scipio sighed.

I heard him someone step off the stage and start toward the kitchen. I turned my back and walked there too.

Bo was standing by hornet telling her about how he and prosper got to take swimming lessons together.

"Sounds exciting" Hornet was trying to end the conversation.

I came in and stood beside her.

"Anything I can do?" Scipio said standing in the door way.

"Sure, you can take these in" hornet said handing him two mugs.

She handed me two too.

"And a special hot chocolate for Bo" She handed Bo a little plastic mug with zoo animals on it.

Scipio and I walked into the Main foyer and he pulled me aside. Scipio looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to distract me.

"Ella, I want you to have something." Scipio slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

I didn't even have time to ask what this was all about; he had already walked into the theater. I opened the folded paper. His handwriting waited to be read inside.

Ella, once everyone has fallen asleep meet me outside the Stella.

Mosca and Riccio were arguing about who should take the loot to Barbarossa in the morning.

They argued often. It was rather annoying tonight.


	5. One kiss

Chapter 5- One sweet kiss

Chapter 5- One sweet kiss

The night went smoothly, but now I was impatient. What did Scipio want?

It seemed like centuries before anyone fell asleep. I crawled into my bed and waited. I counted the glowing stars on the ceiling while singing an old lullaby quietly to myself. Once I heard Mosca's loud snoring I knew it wasn't long before I could leave.

6

I tiptoed out of the Stella, grabbing the first sweater I saw. I was wearing my jeans now and what looked to be one of Prospers sweaters.

I left through the emergency exit, leaving a small stone in the door so I could return without a ruckus. I walked down the alley in silence. Would he still be here? What did he even want?

I was in the open streets now, no sign of Scipio. I looked around just to double check. Nothing.

I decided to go for a walk, May as well. I mean there was nothing else to do at four thirty in the morning.

I had made my way to a small bridge. I leaned over the edge, starring into the dark water. I felt a warm hand against my lower back. I turned immediately. Scipio had finally showed up.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Apparently not, I was on the roof of the Stella."

"Oh I'm sorry, you note said meet me outside not climb onto a roof!" I joked.

He laughed.

He moved beside me and leaned over the edge letting his hands dangle.

"Scip? What are we doing out here?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"It's about," he paused "Your father."

"What?" I squeaked.

"Here" he said handing me folded flyer.

I took it still looking at him.

MISSING

Young girl, thirteen years of age.

Caramel blond hair, blue eyes

If found please call:

215-7845

At the bottom of the flyer there was a picture of me and my mother. I felt the tears Grow in my eyes.

"He is trying to find me?" I asked. With every word I spoke the tears threatened to roll down my face. "Where did you find this?"

"It was hanging in a shop window."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him?

He looked at me lost for words.

"What if he finds me? What if he finds the Stella?" The tears rushed down my face with ferocity.

"I'll keep you safe" he promised.

I felt his warm hand brush the tears from my face. I was scared. I didn't want my father to find me. I knew he would snatch me away from my new family.

From my new home.

I let out a soft sob. Scipio pulled me into a close hug.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let him or anyone else take you away. I promise." He assured me.

I held in my sob to speak.

"Scip? I… I don't want to have to leave you." I said pulling my face closer to his.

Suddenly guilt was written all over his face.

"No, Ella don't, don't say this to me. Not now." He whispered.

I ignored him; I needed to let out the truth.

"Scip, I couldn't, I could never leave you not now."

"Ella, I don't want to hurt you"

Hurt me? How could he possibly hurt me? He brought his face close to mine. We were inches apart. I leaned closer. I was trying my hardest to hold back but I couldn't any longer! Before I knew what I was doing I felt Scipio's lips brushing against mine. I reached my hand up and ran my fingers through his dark hair, pushing his face against me. My lips finally touched his.

We were standing on the bridge holding each other. His lips glided against mine, like they were meant to be there. Almost like a perfect fitting puzzle piece. His hand braced my neck as I pushed him closer.

We separated for a moment.

"Ella, Ella we should stop." He said kissing my neck.

What? Stop, why? I was enjoying this.

"Why?" I asked

I received no answer. Instead He found my lips again.

We took a breath, our fore heads touching. He smiled at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head. "We really should get you back. You could use some sleep."

I agreed, although I didn't want to.

Scipio walked me back to the Stella. His arm around me the whole time.

"Should we ring the bell?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it covered." I pulled out the stone holding the door with my foot."

"Smart" he said.

I shrugged.

"When will you be back?" my voice was just louder than a whisper.

"Probably tomorrow night."

"Well then," I paused "until the night."

"Yes" he agreed "the night."

We smiled together. I leaned up to give him a little peck, but he turned it into more than just that. His lips crushed mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him closer. My hand moved to the back of his head, my fingers knotting in his hair. His hand braced my lower back. I took a breath.

"That was more than I expected." I whispered into his face.

He laughed.

"Me too"

"I better go" I said although I didn't want to. I could have stayed with him all night. I knew that wasn't an option right now.

He nodded at me and sighed. I was about to step through the door when Scipio pulled me back. His lips found mine again. This kiss was shorter. He pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him breathless.

"I just knew it would be a while until I got to again." He smiled

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Until the night." I repeated closing the door.


	6. Decision

Chapter six- Decision

Hornet and I did some shopping today. We returned late in the afternoon only to make dinner. I hadn't told her about the flyer, I should soon. Definitely before Scipio came back.

"Where dose Scipio stay?" I asked hornet as we started boiling the water.

"I don't know? Riccio tried to follow him once but that didn't go so well, Scipio caught him and was furious. No one has tried to follow him since." She said looking down into the pot.

My eyes grew wide.

"You don't know?" I tried not to sound shocked.

She shrugged.

I pursed my lips. Where would he go? I mean why doesn't he just stay at the Stella?

"So what were you doing out so late last night?" Hornet was looking me in the eye now.

"I… I j…just went out to get some air" I stuttered. I could tell she wasn't buying it. "You know, I couldn't get to sleep."

My eyes were glued to the ground. I looked up to find hornets eye brows raised. She was waiting for the truth.

"What were you really doing?" She said turning back to the pot.

I sighed.

"Scipio wanted to show me this" I pulled out the folded piece of paper.

I watched as she read.

"He is looking for you? Your father?" She spat.

"I guess."

"What are we supposed to do? What if he finds you? What if he finds us! What about the Thief Lord? Oh were in lots of trouble!" She was panicking. "Calm down!" I shouted. "I have a solution. It's not the best idea but it will work." I ran up to the medicine cupboard on the third balcony and pulled out a small box with a model on the front. Her dark curls shined. Hornet read the cover. "Hair dye?" She asked observing the photo on the box. It was a model with hair much darker than mine. "Yes I brought it here, for emergencies, it was my mothers." She starred at me. "Let me get this straight, you're going to change your hair color so that your father won't recognize you?" "Yeah. I know its lame but my father is too wasted to recognize me."

"I guess that's a good idea." She stopped to think. "Alright, I'll help you with it after dinner."

"Thank you!" I said hugging her.

* * *

After dinner Hornet helped me with my hair. I got in my last few moments with the caramel blonde curls. I knew it wasn't permanent but I'd still miss it.

Once we were done I looked in the mirror to examine the girl staring back. Her eyes popped out! They looked even bluer than before. I knew this would have to take some getting used to. What would the others think? What would Scipio think?

I finished drying my damp hair and walked out into the theater to sit on the stage. Riccio Starred at me as if I were a completely different person. Prosper didn't even notice a difference or at least he pretended not to. Bo ran down the stairs and sat beside me.

"Ella why did you change your hair?" he asked.

"Ugh… I… I just…" I didn't know how to explain this.

"Bo!" Prosper snapped.

"Its fine" I assured him. I was about to explain when the bell outside rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted before any one else could. I couldn't wait to see Scipio. I hopped off the stage and ran down the long corridor. I opened the door and when Scipio stepped in I braced my hands around his neck and kissed him. He removed his mask as his lips pressed against me. I pressed my lips to his as hard as I could.

"Wow." He whispered when I released him.

I smiled and led him through the darkness. Once we reached the steps up to the stage, I let go of his hand. Even though I wasn't cold I felt numb again. He stepped onto the stage and the others greeted him. I stood behind him trying to hide.

He threw the loot at Riccio and sat down by Bo. His eyes remained on the floor!

I stayed hidden for a moment then I sat down on the moth-eaten seats beside Prosper. Scipio looked up.

"Ella you hair?" he was shocked.

"You don't like it?" I asked stroking a strand.

He didn't give an answer.

"Is this about you father" he asked.

I sighed and nodded. His eyes flickered towards hornet.

"It wasn't my idea!" Hornet defended.

Scipio looked back at me.

"I just thought it would be a good way to disguise myself, you know so I could leave the Stella without my father chasing after me." I choked.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can someone answer my question?" Bo hollered

We all stared at him, so shocked that he spoke up in the silence.

"It's for safety Bo" prosper said in a calm voice.

"I meant a good answer" he mumbled settling into his chair and crossing his arms.

I cleared my throat. "Scipio?" he looked up "Can I see you in the kitchen for a moment."

"Ugh sure." He hopped off the stage and walked by my side until we disappeared into the dark lobby.

He walked into the kitchen first. I stopped behind him so I could close the door and make sure no one was on the other side listening.

I turned to him. He was standing in the center of the kitchen with a smile on his face. I took a deep breath in and stepped over to him. He pulled me into his arms. I pulled away, I didn't want to but I was trying be serious.

"What's on you're mind?" he whispered leaning against the counter.

I didn't want to drag this on so I just spat it out at him.

"I'm going to find out who Massimo is."

He looked me in the eyes for a moment that felt like forever.

"You what!" he shouted.

"Shhhh!" I placed my hand over his mouth. The shocked expression remained on his face. He didn't say a word.

"I have to know." I whispered.

"No, no I won't let you do something so stupid." He snapped.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me but I don't need you permission"

"Good then take my advice, don't do this! It's too dangerous, what if you get caught…"

"I wont." I cut him off. Scipio seemed awfully worried about this.

"Ella! Promise me you won't do this." He whispered

I looked deep into his pleading brown eyes.

"I can't" I muttered.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I turned to walk away.

"Ella" he called.

I stopped at the door, not turning around. Suddenly he was at my side. His lips pressed against mine in a heart beat. He pushed my back against the door. His hands slid up my hips and onto my waist, exposing my bare skin. I knew I should push him away but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pry his lips from mine. Besides I didn't want to. I was starting to realize that I enjoyed this too much; I enjoyed his lips touching mine. I let him embrace me for this moment we had together. He pulled me close and my hands wrapped around him.

I finally pulled away and pursed my lips. We didn't say a word to each other; I couldn't even manage to look at him directly. I slid my thin body out of the door and into the open lobby not saying a word.


	7. Gone

Chapter Seven- Gone

The rest of the night was quite between me and Scipio. The others however, we just as loud as usual. Scipio left early. It wasn't a time he wanted to socialize. I went to bed the same time as the others but I fell asleep late. I had kept myself up all night planning out my day tomorrow.

* * *

I woke late in the morning. Well later than usual. I didn't want to have to ignore Scipio, and do what he absolutely didn't want me to do. But I had to if I ever wanted to forget about my father I had to know who Massimo was.

I ran down the flights of stairs down to the kitchen to get something to eat before I left. I knew I couldn't show up there with my ratty jeans and an old sweater. I had to find something nice.

Once I had eaten I went back up stairs and riffled through the wardrobe. Hornet had to have something nice. I found myself standing over a pile of clothes cursing quietly to myself.

"What are you doing?" A voice said.

I spun around with my most innocent expression on. Thank god it was Hornet and not one of the boys.

"Ugh…" I sighed "I'm just tying to find something nice to wear."

"What you have on is fine. I mean were not going anywhere special today?" her voice was casual.

"Well actually I am." I said.

"What where?" I immediately caught her attention with my words.

"I've decided to go find Massimo."

"What?" she shouted. "Do you know how incredibly stupid and dangerous that is? I mean there is a good chance you're father will find you!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I already got lectured by Scipio last night?" I spat out going back to my search.

"So why are you still doing this?" She asked.

"Because I can't go on any longer without knowing." I yelled.

We were silent for a long moment. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you find something." She said unexpectedly. I had no clue she would help me put my self in danger. But I guess that shows how much she cares about me.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Hornet gave me a dress to wear. It was tight in the waist and moved outwards by my hips. I could feel the material against my legs as I walked.

I thanked her again before I left and she warned me to be careful. I walked out of the alley in my white heels. The clicked as I walked. Something I would have to get used to. I pulled out the flyer and read the house number; the house wasn't far from the Stella. I walked until I found myself at the most magnificent house in Venice. It was huge! It had tall dark doors with a golden knob and knocker. I hesitated as I reached up to knock. I head faint footsteps coming from inside the large house. A maid opened the door. I just stared at her, I was lost for words.

I cleared my throat.

"Is Master Massimo in?" I asked.

She observed me from head to toe.

"Si, one moment please." She said inviting me in. I followed her into the large courtyard. I sat down on a bench by a huge fountain of seahorses. This was definitely the place. I waited for what seemed like forever, until I heard someone coming down the large stair case. It was the maid.

"The dottore is ready to see you now." She called. "Follow me."

I quickly got up and followed her up the stairs. She was keeping a fast pace, I tired my best to keep up in these heels.

I entered a large office. There was a man sitting in a desk. He looked up as I took steps closer to him. He had darker than dark eyes, much like Scipio.

"Yes miss. How can I help you?" He said unenthusiastically.

"Ugh, yes. I understand you have been looking for a young girl." I said observing the pile of similar flyers, to the one I was holding, on his desk.

"No. I am not looking for her. I am assisting in a search." He snapped.

"Oh well I'm sorry for the confusion." I apologized. "I thought I could help by informing you that I've seen her running around the city."

"Seen her?" He looked up at my innocent face.

I nodded.

"So you're telling me you came all the way to my home, to waste my time, and tell me you have seen her in the city?"

"Well I thought I'd be giving you some helpful information."

"Honestly miss, I couldn't give a rats about this situation. I'm only doing it to straighten my misfit son up." He said standing and turning to face the large window.

"That's a bit bold isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, you could say that. He was supposed to marry her but she ran off three days before their meeting. You know this could have been good for me." I listened as he babbled on. "Not having to waste my precious time with filfy children all the time." He paused. "Thank you for coming miss. I'll get my son to escort you out."

I nodded.

I guess I'd get to meet my fiancé after all. The dottore stood at my side and waited at the door.

The maid walked in.

"Your son is waiting in the courtyard" she said.

He nodded.

"I expect you can find you way back down there." He said to me.

"Yes, I think I can manage."

I watched as the dottore picked up one of the flyers and observed the photograph. That was my queue to leave.

I slipped out of the door and made my way down the stair case in a rush. My eyes locked on my feet, making sure I didn't trip in these dangerous shoes. I was anxious to meet the boy was supposed to marry weeks ago.

I reached the main floor and was startled.

"Ella?" a familiar voice called

I looked up. He was dressed like one of the rich kids I'd seen in the fancy restaurants. Perfect posture and stiff as a board. I knew this was my slime ball.

"Scip?" My eyes widened at the sight. I stepped towards him. He stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs. "How could you?" I asked putting all the pieces of this puzzle together. "How could you have used me like that?"

"Ella, I tried to explain!" He was nervous. "I told you not to come. I would have told all of you soon anyways."

I was inches away from him. My hand rushed to his face like a bolt of lighting and I struck his soft cheek. His head moved with my motion and stayed there. He sighed keeping his eyes closed.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. My hands covered my mouth and the tears rushed down my face. Not because I was sorry but because I was full of anger.

"Ah, yes Mr. Marino, the young lady is still here." A voice boomed. It was the dottore and I knew I had only seconds to get out. My father and Scipio's were standing at the top of the balustrade. I tired to move but my legs were glued to the ground. I couldn't pry my eyes from his stricken face.

My teeth clenched together, holding in a scream.

Scipio pulled me to his side and brushed the tears away so it looked like nothing had happened. My father took slow strides down the staircase. I think this is the first time I had ever seen him sober. He observed the flyer than my face.

"What is your name miss?" He asked.

I didn't answer for a moment.

"Daniella Marie Marino" I spat.

His eyes widened. I turned and ran for the door, jumping out of my shoes as I ran. My feet squeaked against the smooth floor as I turned the sharp corners. Clearly my father knew the house better than I did. He cut me off on the other side of the courtyard and had a hard grip on my arm.

"I'm doing this for you. Now if you can participate, this will be easy for the both of us" He said just before the dottore walked around the corner with a maid at his side. Scipio ran closely behind him, his hair wind blown. He caught a glimpse of me in my father's grip, the tears rushed down my face.

"NO!" I screamed as he dragged me toward the maid.

"Please take Miss Massimo to her room, and clean that mud out of her ratty hair." The dottore directed to the maid. I noticed he stretched out the word _Massimo_. She nodded and struggled to keep me in a tight grip.


	8. Juliet Meets Romeo

I sat at _my_ dresser, the maid standing behind me, brushing my hair. She had scrubbed all of the brown coloring out already. I played with the caramel curls as she dressed me.

"Now, try and keep your self looking nice for dinner tonight. After all it is your first time meeting Master Massimo." The maid said.

My eye brows creased. I had a dull expression on my face. Clearly she wasn't there yesterday.

My dress dragged on the floor as I walked. It was a silky navy blue gown.

"It complements you're blonde curls" the maid told me. I stood up and walked out of my room and down the long hallways. My father met me halfway there and escorted me to the courtyard.

Waiting for us was the dottore and Scipio at his side.

"At least try to look like you interested in what's going on" My father whispered.

Scipio took my hand and led me to the dinning room.

"Please don't be mad Ella" He said into my ear watching our fathers walk ahead of us. I still had that same depressed expression on my face.

"Excuse me but it is rather hard not to be right now" I whispered back.

"Yes, well I did try to explain."

"Oh really when?" I asked looking directly at him for the first time tonight.

"When you couldn't hold back." He immediately caught my attention. I remembered the night on the bridge. I looked away from him, getting too tempted.

"Humph, I must have missed that."

He rolled his eyes at me.

We sat down side by side, our fathers across from us with other business men around us. When we were served I remembered Hornets pasta. I could die for some of that right now. She was probably worried about me. But there was nothing I could do. I could only sit here with my filthy rich, dirty lying _fiancé_.

Thief lord! What a bunch of bull. I can't believe how pathetic I am. Falling for the thief lord.

I hardly ate anything on my plate. The dottore was observing our behavior all night. It was uncomftorble having someone watch us constantly.

"Scipio, Ella, why don't you two take a walk around the house." The dottore offered.

Scipio nodded and stood up, taking me by the hand and pushing my chair in for me, like a gentlemen. He had a good grip on my hand as we walked through the palace. He stopped near a large window, and took a seat on the edge of it. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting" He replied.

I shrugged and sat beside him.

"So when are you going to tell the others?" I asked him still in an angry tone.

"About what?"

"About your filthy lie." I snapped.

"The others don't need to know." He stayed calm.

"If you don't tell them I will!" I shouted!

"Calm down!" Someone will hear you.

His eyes wandered out the window and onto the calm waters. For the first time I saw sadness in his eyes.

I leaned in closer to him. I was sitting in his lap, and we both starred out the window. I was still furious with him but those big brown eyes drew me in.

I turned around to face him.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I promise, I will, soon enough."

"Soon" I repeated leaning into his chest. I curled in to his arms and starred out the large window with him. It was hard to keep myself away from him for so long.

He turned me to face him.

"So, do you forgive me?" He asked.

I smiled and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. I leaned into his face.

"I will, soon enough." I repeated his words.

At the same time we pulled close and our lips touched. His hand was against my cheek, mine was on his neck. I moved closer and he kissed harder.

I had forgotten how good it felt to kiss him.

It was almost like we would go into a trance where no one could pull us apart. Like everything was as it should be. My lips were crushed. I put my free hand on his chest, and moved it to the back of his neck. His hands slid across my thin body. I pulled away immediately, remembering my anger and his stupidity.

I took a breath.

"I can't do this Scip. I'm still mad you know?"

Before he could answer someone was standing across from us.

A maid had walked by. She stopped and starred for a moment, then kept walking. Scipio and I exchanged a glance and gazed back into each others eyes.

I heard booming foot steps walking down the quiet halls. I crawled out of Scipio's lap and back onto my feet.

He stood up after me. The dottore and my father walked around the corner.

"Ah see Mr. Marino, nothing to worry about, their getting along fine, now can we please return to our dinner?"

My father nodded. I knew he was checking up on me. Making sure I was content. So he knew that soon wouldn't want to leave this place. I wouldn't want to leave Scipio.

My father nodded, his eyes scanning my posture and the way I stood so close to Scipio. We watched as our fathers turned to leave.

"Can I interest you a moonlight walk?" Scipio offered as soon as they were out of sight.

I looked up at him. "Fine" I tried to sound angry, but failed.

He took my hand and we walked out of the courtyard.

I hated the sounds of my shoes clicking against the concrete so I slipped them of my feet and left them by the door. Scipio pulled me to his side and we walked down the empty streets. The ground was cold, but I didn't mind.

"Scipio? What about Hornet, and the others? When will I see them again?"

He sighed. "Soon, I'll get you back there."

"And you'll tell them, right?" I asked.

"Tell them what" He paused.

"Tell them that there is no Thief Lord." I said pulling myself into his chest as we stopped on a street corner. I knew if I could cajole him enough he would do what I wanted. I still didn't understand why he kept avoiding this subject. I mean wouldn't it be easier than them finding out themselves.

I watched his eyes wander. I slid my arms around his neck and pulled in for a kiss. His hands slid down to my hips and he pulled me closer. I pushed his body against the side of the garden wall. My hands slid down his face. Our lips still pressed together.

The Chef opened to back door. I pulled Scipio by the hand into the dark alley, pulling away form his lips.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I can't let anyone see us, especially our fathers. If he sees me, with you… like this, he wont even hesitate to start the wedding early."

Scipio laughed; He pulled my face into his hands.

"I can promise you that we won't be getting married anytime soon."

"I know that." I pulled myself out of his grip, trying to remind myself the anger I felt right now and not my craving for his lips.

I walked over to the other side of the alley and leaned against the wall. My face fell into my hands. I felt his eyes follow me.

"Ella? What's wrong?" He said taking a step closer to me.

I didn't answer him. I pulled my face up out of my hands. My back slipped down from the wall and I sat down on the cold alley floor. My eyes closed, I just pushed every thought out of my head and embraced the silence. I don't know how long it was until Scipio spoke up. Or how long it was until I paid any attention to him.

"Ella?" He whispered. He was at my side now.  
My eyes shot open, Scipio was kneeling beside me. I looked at him remembering where I was. My dress was curled up to my thigh on my left leg, right where he was sitting. I look down at it and I pushed it to my ankle. It slid down my body as smooth as water.

"Ella?" He repeated.

I looked back at him again remembering his presence. He pushed my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I… I." My voice was high; it felt like I couldn't speak.

"Shhhh, its okay" soothed me.

At the moment I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I couldn't let this marriage happen. I had to figure out how to stop it soon.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Scipio just sat there with me, stroking me softly. His touch felt so good, almost too good.

I stood up and pulled my self from the wall. Scipio got startled by my movement. He was standing by me within seconds. I didn't say anything; I just took a step closer to him and placed my hands around him. I didn't kiss him right away; I took a moment to look at my Romeo for the last time. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at me. I stroked his face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in a whisper.

I smiled. "Nothing" I lied.

I kissed him softly. Nothing much, just one kiss. I didn't want to have to miss this too much.

I released myself and took a breath.

"Goodnight" I said keeping my eyes off of his face as I walked away.


	9. Time to go back home

Chapter nine- Time to go back home

When I returned to my room, it was quiet, too quiet. I looked around the large space. It was full of things, things I didn't need and didn't want. Even though it was crowded, it felt empty. I laid myself on the large bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about how the day had gone. In the morning I was going to a strange world that was so unfamiliar. Then I found out why Scipio was never staying with us at the Stella. I was so angry with him at first, but now I have to do what's best for the both of us.

It got later into the night and I just laid there. I had been there for so long that I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep. I was woken by someone knocking on my door. My eyes shot open to look at the clock. It was twelve thirty pm. I sighed and rolled myself onto my feet. I walked to the door, when I opened it there was a maid standing outside.

"The Dottore would like to see you." She said.

"Isn't it a little late to talk?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know but he would like to see you right away."

I sighed and pushed passed her.

When I walked into his large office, he was sitting on the edge of his desk waiting for me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"You know, when I saw you yesterday" he paused "I thought I had recognized you from somewhere." I could tell he was getting straight to the point. "It's odd, when I think about it… I mean what were you doing here? If you didn't want to be here… why did you come?"

I licked my lips. I had to think of a good answer.

"I had some things on my mind that I needed to clear out." That sounded stupid out loud.

"Please have a seat?" The dottore turned away from me, pouring a glass of port for himself.

I walked deeper into the big room and sat down on a seat that was on the opposite side from where he was now.

"So… what do you think of my son?" he said facing me again.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes"

I sat there, thinking for a moment. Should I actually be honest? Nah!

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't know him well enough to give an _honest_ opinion."

"Oh that's too bad? Maybe I can try again tomorrow?" he nodded at the door.

I got up out of the stiff chair and left the office. I was confused; I mean why would he get me to ask my opinion of Scipio?

When I was walking back to my room, I passed the main door that was in the courtyard. I stopped by the seahorse fountain. I took off my loud shoes and headed for the door. When my hand touched the door I pulled back as if something had shocked me, but nothing did. I couldn't leave, something was holding me back.

I hollered and stamped my feet hard against the ground, much like an immature child.

I growled at myself and continued to walk down the corridors, but in a rush and at a faster pace. My dress was swaying against my body as my pace got faster, I found myself running now. I suddenly stopped myself in front of Scipio's room. I pushed the door open and stumbled into the open room. His was much like mine, full of things we didn't need. I looked around, there was no one standing here with me. The tears fell down my face without warning, I fell to the ground. Someone ran up behind me and picked me up off the floor. Scipio stood me up and pulled me into his arms. My wet sobs dripped onto his suit jacket. I closed my eyes to try and stop it. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I stroked his dark curls. He calmed me down. When I opened my eyes again I saw the Dottore standing in the large open hall starring at us. I closed my eyes again, hoping he would disappear. When I opened them again he was. Almost as if he was never there.

My brows pulled into one. I slid myself from Scipio's arms and ran down the hall looking for his father who was there just a moment ago. I ran back into the courtyard. I could hear Scipio running behind me. My feet slid on the marble floors and I eventually hit the ground. Scipio slid into me and pulled me back into his arms. I clenched my teeth.

"Ella, what is with you tonight?" He asked holding my eyes with his.

"I need to go to the Stella!" I whispered.

He nodded and picked me up off the floor, his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked back to his room.

"Now tell me, what's really going on in your head?" He asked standing in front of me.

I looked back at the door, making sure it was closed.

"Nothing." I said.

He kneeled down between my legs and pulled my face into his hands.

"If it really was nothing, you wouldn't be freaking out right now."

I pulled my face out of his grip and looked away from him.

"I think…" I paused "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"This, us, what's happening."

He looked at me confused.

"Listen I just think I need to get back to the Stella, or at least go for a visit, just to let Hornet know I'm fine."

"Sure, I'm going tonight. But ill only let you visit."

"Why? Why just a visit? Why can't I go home?" I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

"Ella, this is your home… for now"

When he said this I finally looked up at him.

"I don't even know what home is anymore?" I said getting up, steady for the first time.

"Can you help me?" I asked turning around reaching for the zipper on my dress.

He got up and lowered it. I held the fabric together until I got into his bathroom so I could change. I found some normal clothes in his huge closet.

When I came out he was already changed too. He finally looked like _my_ Scipio. I think this is the first time I'd seen him slouch all day.

We were both in jeans and warm coats now. He stood up as I headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked pulling my hand.

I was lost for words; I thought I was going to the Stella? I looked at the clock, it read two thirty.

"We use the window." He said.

I followed him towards our exit. He slid it open and crawled out.

"I'll catch you" he said just be fore he dropped to the ground.

I nodded and looked down to see where he had fallen. It wasn't that long of a drop, so I wasn't scared of hurting him when I landed.

I let my legs dangle off the edge of the window, it looked even higher now.

"It's alright ill catch you!" He assured me again.

I finally worked up the nerve to drop my self from the window. I fell for a short time and landed in Scipio's arms. He held me in his arms for a short time before he placed me softly on the ground. I wound my hand in his. We walked out of the dark alley together. He led me around the curves in the darkness until we finally reached the Stella.

"Are they expecting you?" I asked before he rang the bell.

"No." he answered as the high pitch chime from the bell echoed through the alley.

We waited there. I'm sure I was much more anxious to see Hornet and the others than he was.

The door creaked open and prosper was standing there. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"Prop! I missed you so much"

Scipio walked passed us and I let got of Prosper.

"Ella? Where have you been?" Prosper asked as we all shifted through the now crowded hall.

I never did answer his question; I had no clue how to answer it.

I pushed the heavy red curtain aside and saw Hornet on the moth-eaten seats. She got up immediately and hugged me so tightly I could hardly breathe.

"Ella!" They all shouted.


	10. Home and Gone

Chapter ten- home and gone

Once Scipio had gotten Hornet to release me, we sat down in the kitchen. Scipio was ready to explain everything to them. In other words he was ready to make up another fat ugly lie. Well at least I knew he was good at it.

"Ella, where have you been?" Hornet was nearly shouting.

"I told you where I was… yesterday before I left." I remained calm

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that… why didn't you come home?!"

I didn't answer right away. I got lost in thought at the word _home_. I sat in silence thinking of a good answer. When I was about to speak up Scipio had already answered the question.

"Calm down Hornet, she was with me." He snapped. For a moment I thought he was going to tell them the truth about his secret.

"See… its fine" I assured her.

She sighed sitting down in her chair.

"Okay, well then tell us, why… why was she with you?" Riccio spat.

"It's just safer for now, Ricco, okay?" Scipio paused "Now… can we change the subject?" The room fell silent. "Prop what did Barbarossa give you for my last loot?"

It took Prosper a while to answer. "Five hundred" He finally said.

Scipio gave an approving nod. I watched his eyes flicker to the clock.

"Enough of this gibberish, now tell us what happened with the slime ball?" Hornet shouted.

Her loud voice echoed through the quiet room and it startled me.

Scipio leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Well… I didn't… I didn't find him." I lied looking at Scipio.

She scoffed and turned to pour the coffee into mugs. My eyes widened on Scipio, he was holding in a grin. I pressed my lips together to hold in a laugh. Hornet turned around with two cups of steaming mugs in her hands, she set them down in front of Prosper and Mosca. I stared at the steam rising above the mugs. When was Scip actually going to tell them the truth? He has to soon or they will find out by themselves and my guess is they won't exactly be happy about it! I watched hornet set out the rest of the coffee and sit back down. She crossed her arms and began to pout.

"You know Scip? You never tell us anything!" She mumbled.

"And with good reason." He replied.

Hornet rolled her eyes.

"So how long are you here for Ella?" Prosper asked.

"Not long… But I'll be back soon." I paused and muttered "I hope"

* * *

We all finally made our way into the Theater. I sat up on the stage in my usual spot. This felt normal, more normal than sitting by a large magnificent window sill. We Stayed and visited for a while, not really talking much. Hornet asked me to help her clean the dishes and I gladly accepted.

I opened the door to the kitchen and made my way to the sink. I looked in to find washed dishes. I looked up at her.

"Yes, I finished them already." She said.

"Well then why did you ask me in here?"

"So I can talk to you, I mean really talk to you… without having Scipio giving an answer."

I sighed and hopped up on the counter to sit.

"What are you and Scipio really doing? Why are you staying with him and not at the Stella?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Well… it's complicated, I just ran into a bit of trouble at the Massimo residence and Scipio is helping me out." I tried to explain as well as I could without having to lie. It seemed like I was doing a good job.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you two keep sneaking off together?"

I sat still. Trying to think of a good answer.

"Listen… I know about you two, you like each other." She explained.

I stuttered, ready to lie. I sighed and decided just to tell her the truth.

"Well, yes but how could you tell?" I asked.

"It was obvious you were more than just friends, He is always near you and he seems very protective of you."

I sighed, realizing that everything she said was true.

"Do the guys know?" That was the best thing I could come up with.

She scoffed at me. "No, they're to clueless to notice. But not clueless enough not to figure it out soon." She paused. "So why are you really staying with Scipio?"

"Um… That's something you're going to have to ask him. "I said hopping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen.

"Ella!" I heard her call just as I left.

I walked out into the lobby and back out to the theater. I plopped myself down on a theater seat.

"Well that didn't take you long?" Riccio said.

"Nope!" I muttered.


	11. Another what?

Chapter Eleven- Another what?

We didn't stay as long as I expected. I wish I could have just curled up on my mattress and sleep forever. I never wanted to leave the Stella or Hornet. When me and Scip left he led me out of the theater, pulling me by the hand trying to rush things along. I waved goodbye to hornet as he pulled me through the curtain. He never released my hand when we walked down the long corridor. He pushed the heavy emergency exit door open and the cool breeze touched me. I shivered and Scipio pulled me into his side.

"Scipio, what are we going to do? About us?" I asked him, trying to find his face in the dark.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, are we actually going to wait… until the wedding or figure out how to get out of it now?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I don't know what to do! I'll figure something out soon." He promised.

My eyes fell to the ground and I tried to see where we were going. Clearly he could see, or just knew his way off by heart. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, he pulled me closer. It felt good to be in my old jeans and not a fancy dress. I liked being with the Scipio I knew. When I opened my eyes again, we were already in the garden outside my window.

Scipio's arms slipped off my body.

"How do we get back up?" I asked observing the stone wall.

"Easy, we climb!" He announced.

I smiled at him enthusiastically. "How?"

He walked toward the wall and grabbed a rope I couldn't see before.

"You coming?" He asked.

I nodded, and climbed up the wall and through my open window. He was standing at the edge, ready to help me up. Once I reached the ledge, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up. When we were both on our feet again, I pulled away.

"We should change." I said looking at the clock. Five thirty. Later than I expected.

"Yeah" he agreed.

I watched him walk out of my room and into his down the hall.

Once I was changed into my long silk night gown I crawled into bed and turned off the lights. I rolled over on to my side.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Scipio was suddenly in the door way.

I spun around and sat up.

"Scipio, you can't scare me like that!"

I heard him quietly laugh. I felt his footsteps vibrate through the floor. He sat down on the bed beside me. I couldn't resist any longer. I had to kiss him.

I felt my way to his body, since I couldn't see anything. My hands slid up his chest and I felt bare skin. I looked up into his face, surprised.

"What are you…?" I was cut off by Scipio's soft voice.

"Pajama pants!" He patted his lap and I could tell he was smiling.

I laughed quietly. I started to feel his chest muscles, tracing patterns. He pulled my face into his hands, regaining my attention.

I felt his lips and I pressed my self against him. My hands still remaining on his chest. I wrapped my hands around his bare back and kissed harder than ever, pressing every inch of my body against his. My hands knotted in his hair and I pulled away for a breath. His lips moved down my neck and I enjoyed it. He pulled away.

"You know, every time I kiss you it tastes better." He whispered.

I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "I know" I gasped at the touch of his lips.

My hands reattached to his chest. He gasped in for a breath.

We took a moment to breathe.

"How's that for a goodnight kiss?" I asked.

He smiled and laughed.

"Excellent as usual!" He said through pressed lips.

He stood up ready to leave the room, and I stood with him.

"Goodnight then." His voice was quiet.

"Goodnight" I repeated.

I wrapped my arms around him for a hug, but he pulled in for one more kiss. He pushed me against the wall, bracing my back. His lips were crushing mine. I could hardly manage to push him away. It was almost as if he couldn't pull away either. He held my head in his hands with a tight grip. My back was flat against the wall when he finally released me.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." He breathed.

I opened my eyes trying to grasp a thought on what just happened. I suddenly realized that I was panting and my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

Scipio's lips were at my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Goodnight." He whispered through his sharp breathing.

My panting started to slow. I felt him stoking my cheek then his grip released from my body, we were both sweating now. Scipio walked out of my room at the same pace he did when he walked in. I stood alone leaning against the wall, gasping for a breath of air.

* * *

When I finally rolled out of bed in the morning, the bright light was peering through the large window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I stood up my gown fell to my ankles, I walked over to the wide window and looked out into the open garden. A thin blanket of snow lay on the ground. I looked up to the grey sky and saw big white snowflakes fall. I turned and walked into the walk in closet to get dressed. Two maids were in my room within minutes of when I got up. One picked out a dress for me to wear and the other had me sitting in front of my dresser doing my hair. The maid that got swallowed by my closet appeared in front of the mirror.

"How about this one Miss Ella?" she asked with a soft voice.

I looked up at her. The dress she was holding was long and a soft pink.

"Isn't it a bit… formal?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Oh trust me its perfect for today!"

I shrugged as she set it on the bed.

I had just realized that the maid tugging at my hair had put it in a high ponytail. Right now she was working on putting my bangs up in a clip that made my hair look bumpy.

"All done Miss." She announced.

I got up and the other maid immediately undressed me and put me in the new dress. I examined myself in the long mirror.

The dress came to my feet and was strapless. My bare shoulders were exposed.

"Won't I get cold?" I asked.

"Oh!" one of the maids ran back into the closets and came out with a thin half sweater for me. She wrapped it around my shoulders and rushed me along.

Both of them hurried me out into the hall.

I rushed out into the courtyard and found no one at all.

"What?" I whispered to my self.

I looked around the open area and found no one. I stood for a moment just to think.

"There you are!" My father was standing right behind me. He had a firm grip on my arm. "The Dottore has been waiting. Come on hurry along now!"

"Father, stop wait!" I shouted.

He turned to me. "What?" His voice was calm.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to get me to marry?" I asked.

He sighed and sat me down on a bench by the large stair case.

"Daniella, I'm not doing this because I hate you or because I'm wasted half the time." He sighed. "I'm doing it because we have no more money. When your mother died, she didn't leave me anything but you. I can't… afford… to take care of you. I figure if I gave you to someone who could you would be happy and safe."

His face twisted into a knot. I have no idea what kind of expression I was holding.

"So, you sent me here because, because you _love_ me?" I sounded more shocked than I should. Especially since I was talking to my dad.

He nodded. "What did you think?"

"I… I think we need to get going. The Dottore is waiting." I felt like such and idiot right now. What was I thinking? I mean he could have made it more obvious that he loved me. He never acted like he loved me what was I supposed to think?

I got up and headed for the staircase.

"Yes" he agreed in a whisper. I heard him get up and follow not far behind me.

When we reached the very top, we were in a hall I had never seen before. It was full of closed doors with rooms I had never seen before, rooms I never even knew were there. Scipio and his father were waiting for us. Behind them at the end of the hall was two large French doors that we at least ten feet tall.

"It's about time signor Marino." The Dottore had a loud voice that boomed and echoed through the empty hall.

Scipio was smiling at me; he was standing at his father's side. I smiled back.

"Follow me, will you signor, signora" He addressed me and my father.

I walked up to Scipio, wrapping my arm around his waist. He pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You look lovely today." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're so cheep Scip!" I joked.

He laughed.

Two butlers opened the large doors for us just as we entered. The room was bright and full of glowing lights.

"Welcome to our entertainment room." The Dottore gestured at the large open space.

One side of the room was full of tables and a buffet table that had an arrangement of different kinds of port. The other side was an open area, meant for dancing I presume. There was a small orchestra in the far corner.

The Dottore led us to a table when we sat. The waiter brought us drinks and appetizers for our meal. I slept late so it was lunch now.

"So what do you think of the snow?" Scipio asked me once we had finished eating.

"Excellent, it's beautiful." I finished my sentence with a yawn.

"Tiered?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes. You shouldn't have had me out so late!" I lowered my voice. "You can't leave me breathless next time. I hardly could get to sleep after you left."

"Next time?" He asked raising and eye brow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well I'm sorry I'll try not to kiss you _next time_." He lowered his voice too.

"No!" I stopped myself. I didn't realize I was saying anything until the words came out of my mouth. "No." I repeated quieter. "Just don't leave me… next time." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. That was innocent enough for our father's right? I saw both of our dads watching Scipio kiss me.

"Alright. I think it is best to inform both of you that we have a little… surprise." The Dottore announced.

Scipio and I exchanged a glance.

"I think it is best if you two have more than one option. So I have invited my good friends here. They will be helping us speed this process of finding a spouse for my son a little bit faster." He continued.

I noticed Scipio's jaw clench.

"Daniella, Scipio. This is Casey and Nikko. Casey will be spending the evening with my son and Daniella gets to enjoy an evening with Nikko." He said as two more teenagers entered and sat at the table with us.

My jaw slightly dropped. Scipio's hand tightened around mine.

I watched as the stunningly beautiful girl Stood beside Scipio. He pulled his hand away and was at her side, greeting her. The young man stood beside me and helped me out of my seat. His hair was a light dirty blonde and he had a narrow face. He was just a beautiful as the girl. I looked into his topaz eyes and I introduced myself.

"Ciao Bella." His Italian was just as good as mine.

He picked up my hand and kissed the top of it once. I smiled shyly at him. My eyes flickered back at Scipio who was already leaving with Casey.

Nikko gently placed his hand on my lower back and we walked out of the magnificent room.

"Do you know where were going?" He asked me.

"Not really. Let's just follow Scip…" I cut myself off.

Nikko smiled a breath taking smile. He was so stunningly beautiful that it was hard not to smile back. We walked down the large amount of stairs and through the courtyard.

"So what exactly is the plan tonight?" His velvet voice was irresistible.

"Ugh… some sort of ball or something." I answered without looking him in the eye. I couldn't risk losing it.

"Oh" he nodded.

We reached the end of the familiar hall and I stopped him.

"This is my stop." I told him as we stood outside my room. He smiled flashing a near perfect smile. I smiled back at him, once again not being able to resist.

"Me too!" he gestured to the room across the hall from me.

Oh great now I would see his perfectness all the time.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later." I smiled again.

He nodded. We stood for a split second and I didn't realize until his lips were removed from my cheek that he had kissed me. I was left breathless once again.

"See you tonight Bella!" He said turning into his room.


	12. The Ball

Chapter twelve- The ball

I changed into simple silk gown that was knee length. I didn't even bother to touch my hair because I knew I'd have to deal with it later tonight. I decided now would be a good time to visit the library. Maybe finish the book hornet had given me. My shoes made a repetitive clicking noise as I walked down the marble floor. It was awfully quiet today. No one was in sight. After searching for about fifteen minutes I finally found the library. There were two doors and a window to the room on the other side. I creaked open the door and looked around. There was no one here either. I tiptoed in trying to avoid the sound my shoes made. Thankfully this was about the only room in the Massimo mansion that had carpet covering the cold marble. I walked in without hesitating. There were three tables and several book shelves crowding the room. I looked up to the high ceiling and noticed another level of the library. There must have been a million books here. I walked over to the staircase leading to the second level. The staircase curved up to a balcony that surrounded the room. There were more book shelves and more tables. There we many glowing halls that led to other pointless rooms in this palace. Every section of shelves had a different subject of books. The first section I entered was cook books that looked like they hadn't been used in centuries. I finally figured out that it was in alphabetical order and moved on to M's. I found _Moby dick_. It didn't take me long!

I had only a few chapters left so I flipped through it page by page. I enjoyed the few hours I had left to be alone and out of a crowd. I knew the ball room would be full of the Dottore's business associates and other "friends". I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

I had sometime before I had to return to my room to get changed and I decided to roam a bit. I wandered down one of the halls on the second level of the library. I wondered if it led to more books or to other rooms. The hall was dark but has candles glowing to light the way. It gave me a cozy feeling. I walked around the curves and turns until I was in an open room. I looked around. There was a bed in the center and a large bathroom in the corner. My eyes widened as I realized I was in someone's bed room. I turned to leave when someone called my name. I turned at the last second.

My father was standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was in the library and I got lost." I paused, waiting for him to talk. "I'll go." I said turning to leave.

"No stay!" He shouted.

I walked toward him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We should talk, about tonight." His voice was shaking.

I sighed. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I don't want you getting too wrapped up in all of this."

"Too wrapped up?" I said without looking at him.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get hurt. I mean that is if you do fall for one of these guys." He paused. "I need you to know that I really do care about you."

"I know that!" I raised my voice.

His mouth twitched into a small smile. "You actually do love him? Don't you? You love Scipio?"

I sighed, slowly looking into his eyes. They were a sparkling crystal blue.

"Yes" I couldn't lie.

I was surprised to hear a laugh tear from his lips. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just; I should have seen this coming! I mean I'm so stupid, I should have known you would…" he paused "well you know."

"Dad, I think you should know something." I was ready to continue but one on the maids walked in before I could speak up.

"Oh signor Marino, I'm so sorry but do you mind if I steal Miss Ella, its time to get ready." She poked her head through the door.

"Oh… ugh, yes, yes of course!" He stuttered.

"Bye dad!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

I followed the maid back to my room. Clearly I had no idea where I was going by myself! As we entered my room, she sat me down at the dresser and started brushing my hair.

"You must be excited for tonight?"

"Hum? Oh yes of coarse!" I hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation she was trying to make.

I honestly wasn't excited at all. I was to spend the night with a complete stranger. I would much rather be spending it in Scipio's arms.

Even though Nikko had stunningly good looks, he wasn't the one I wanted to be with. I felt like a bird locked in a cage, I needed to be let out so I could spread my wings and fly. When the maid was done with my hair we moved on into the closet. I put on the dress that was set out. I observed myself in the mirror, as I usually did when I was in beautiful gowns. This one was stunning. It flowed to the ground with much delicacy. The back of the dress came down to my lower back. The front was tight and I could hardly breathe. Not like that would matter, I'm sure I'd be out of breathe for the whole night. I had prepared for anything to happen tonight.

The silk fabric flowed to my heels. The maid left me, and I stood by myself. I played with my lose curls. My hair was pulled into a half pony and the top half was left curly and the bottom was straightened. I left the mirror and walked back out into my bedroom. I checked the clock. It was five minutes until the party started. I decided to go and meet Nikko in the courtyard. As I walked, I passed Scipio's room. I wanted to be with him so bad! I saw Nikko waiting for me by the fountain. He was all dressed up just like me. His hair was its usual crazy mess. As I got closer to him a smile appeared on his face.

"Buona sera, Miss Ella." He nodded taking my waist.

"Buona sera." I repeated.

"We are to meet, Signor Massimo and the Dottore on the second floor of the library." He explained.

"Excellent!"

We walked together, silently. We reached the second floor and I saw Scipio for the first time today, since this morning. He was standing beside Casey. She was smiling at him and he didn't seem to be too interested. He looked up at us, and I smiled at him. I wanted to run to his side, but I couldn't. Tonight I had to be good. Nikko guided me closer to Scipio than I should have been. I could tell Scipio was noticing his protective arm around me. The Dottore explained how we would enter the ball room. I don't recall ever entering through the library this morning? We followed him down one of the dark, candle lit halls. He led us to a large marble stair case that wound around a pillar. We stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Wait until you hear music then, you will start the party by doing the first dance." He explained.

So we waited, and waited. It felt longer than it actually was. I was so anxious, hoping I could have a moment with Scipio. Slowly, the music got louder. Scip and Casey were leading us down the stairs. We followed. At the bottom there was another, shorter, dark hall. I could see the lights from the ball room. Once we were exposed to the crowd, Nikko brought me close to his chest and I placed my hand in his. We flowed across the floor like a musical wave.

I noticed more and more people joining in as the song went on. I could feel my heart pumping hard. I don't know if it was because I was nervous or excited. I felt Nikko's warm hand on my bare back. My lips trembled and I was shaking. Nikko stopped us and sat me down.

"I'll get you something to drink. Wait here." He said turning to leave.

In the next moment Casey sat down at the table beside me. I fiddled with the white table cloth. She stared at me, almost as if she was waiting for me so say something, so I did.

"You're Casey right? I'm Ella." I introduced. That seemed like a good way to start with conversation.

"I know who you are!" She snapped.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled "where are you from?" I could clearly tell she wasn't a Venetian.

"America. Me and my family moved here when I was eight." Her voice was calmer now. "So how is Nikko treating you?"

"Ugh, fine why?"

"Well I think I have the right to know, he is my brother!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Your brother?"

"Well, half brother."

My eyes wandered across the room Nikko had a drink in his hand and he was talking to Scipio.

"Oh. Well, ugh how is Scip? Er Scipio?"

"Oh, Excellent. He is a great kisser!" She smiled.

My face fell. "You've kissed already?"

"Well, I kind of kissed him and well he didn't hesitate to pull away." Her face was smug.

"Excuse me." I got up from the delicate table and marched over to Scipio and Nikko. I stepped between them and turned to Nikko.

"Hey do you mind if I borrow Scip for a second? Thanks I'll be right back." I had snatched Scipio's hand and was dragging him into the hall outside the ball room before Nikko could even answer. I shoved him into the marble wall.

"You kissed her?" I shouted. I was so angry but I still wanted him to hold me. I watched him run his fingers through his hair. He sat down on a velvet bench. I sat down beside him.

"I missed you." My voice was no louder than a whisper.

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

"I never kissed her. She kissed me! Trust me, it didn't mean anything."

"Trust you?" I laughed.

"You know what I mean!" He laughed back.

My father was leaning against the arch that led to the ball room. His eyes were locked on Scipio. I didn't even care if he was watching us. I would still have kissed him.

"I missed you too!" he finally replied.

"Is she a god kisser?" I joked.

"Well, yeah." He smiled.

I punched his arm and he laughed. Then his face became serious.

"But she doesn't taste nearly as good as you." He leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

I suddenly stood up. Noticing my father laving us be. Scipio stood slowly after me. He got closer, taking small steps. I was backed up against the wall.

"Scipio, you have no idea how hard it was for me. When I saw you with her. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to touch you."

"I'm here now. Touch me." His lips were inches apart from mine. I knew this was a bad idea but I can't help myself when it comes to Scipio. I reached up and gently brushed his face with the back of my hand. I pressed my palm to his cheek.

"There, happy?" I cringed as his hand was placed over mine. He brought it back down to my sides and held it. Our fingers were twined.

"Ella, it's hard for me too. I can't stay away from you. When I am I feel like a part of me is missing." He inhaled the scent of my hair. I let my head fall back. His lips pressed against my neck and I felt an electrical tingle through my body. I couldn't have anyone see us. Even though my dad already knew, I still couldn't have Casey see this. Who knows what she would do. She seemed like a… violent person. I slipped out of his grip.

"I'm sorry Scip. I want to. You know I do, but we can't. Not here, or now. Tonight! I promise." I pulled him close and hugged him tight. I finally felt his hands touch my bare back. I pulled out of his arms, because this was too close. Too close for now. I smiled then slowly started to walk out of the open hall and back into the crowd.

"Ella!" he called.

I stopped.

"Dance with me!" He yelled. I turned quickly, only to find his dark brown eyes holding mine.

"Right now?" I murmured.

He smiled. "Tonight, you have to save me a dance."

I nodded. He took my hand and we walked back into the crowded ball


	13. Pushed too far

Chapter thirteen- Pushed to far

Nikko and I got to know each other a little better. We were sitting at one of the delicate decorative tables. My dress was whiter than the table cloth.

Nikko often asked me questions about how I grew up. When I told him I was an orphan he wasn't surprised. He claimed I was far to mature to have actually been raised like he was, in a mansion like a rich stiff. He was much kinder than his sister. He must have seen that there was more to life than money and objects, unlike his sister. I didn't quite know what it was, but I didn't like Casey that much. Maybe it was because she said that my boyfriend was a good kisser. Maybe it was the fact that she was way prettier than me.

Just like her brother. Whatever it was I knew I didn't like her. Nikko and I danced a few more times. It was mostly older couples and on the dance floor. How did the Dottore know all these people anyway?

We sat together at the round table, just talking.

I knew so much about him, more than I knew about Scipio.

I mean, we never actually talked about our past or any little things like a favorite colors or pets? We were so close but so far apart. Nikko pulled me out of thought.

"Ella, Ella?" he repeated. I looked up into his big blue eyes. He was smiling. "Are you listening?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Yeah I am"

"Really? What did I just say?"

I paused for a moment to think. "You asked me to dance?" I guessed.

"No… but sure, I'd love to!" He offered me his hand.

I stood up and he pulled me on the dance floor. The music carried us along the dance floor like a wave.

I spotted Scipio and Casey sitting at a table across the room. She was talking and he was sitting, it looked like he was listening but who knew if he actually was. Nikko always handled me so gently, as if I were a porcelain doll he could easily break.

"You seem troubled? You have lots on your mind?" he basically took the words

right out of my mouth.

"Um yes, I am. It's all the pressure. I mean I am getting married to a stranger. I'm only fifteen. I can't get married. It's ridiculous!" I finally breathed.

"So why are you doing this? Why don't you just leave? Run away from it all!" He suggested.

"Ha!" I laughed "I have tried that. It didn't exactly work out so well. Besides running away doesn't solve anything." I sighed. "So Casey is your sister?"

"Yes, well half sister." He repeated her words "My father is from Venice and her mother isn't" He murmured.

"She seems… nice?" I lied.

"Really? She isn't at all. She will do anything to get her way. Sometimes I can't stand her."

"You're telling me!" I whispered.

We were silent for a moment. A voice pulled us apart.

"May I cut in?" Scipio's voice was stern.

Nikko nodded respectfully and smiled. He winked at me then turned to join his sister at the empty table.

Scipio took my waist and held me gently. He pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around my neck and rested my head on his broad shoulders.

"So how is Casey?" I whispered in his ear.

"Fine." He was quiet. I could tell he didn't want to talk about her right now.

"Should we be dancing together tonight? Is it right?" I asked.

"There is no turning back now! You promised me a dance." He smiled.

I pulled my weight off his shoulder and looked into his chocolate eyes, Beautiful.

From the corner of my eye I could see my father watching us… again. He only seemed to be concerned when I was with Scip. Now that he knew how we felt for each other.

Scipio's hand became firmer around my waist. He was holding my hand tightly and he suddenly seemed angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Casey is watching. I think she is going to come over."

I turned my head to look. Nikko was holding her against the back of her chair, trying to keep her from standing.

Scipio's finger pulled against my jaw line and he said: "Don't look."

I did as he commanded and turned around again to face him. Our time together was so short. The song had ended, and he left me. I sat back down with Nikko, not even attempting to look him in the eye.

"Thank you." My voice was brittle.

"For what?" he asked smiling.

"For letting us be alone." I still kept my eyes off of his. I could tell he was trying to get me to look at him.

"Oh, you mean for keeping Casey away from you?"

"Ugh, yeah thanks." I finally looked up.

"I can see that you love him, the way you looked at him this morning. When he got up to leave. It was like all happiness had left you. You eyes didn't sparkle the way they did when he was holding your hand. I noticed that you were unhappy when the Dottore introduced me and my sister." He gently stroked the top of my hand as he spoke.

"Ugh…Um" Was all I could say? I looked back at my hands in my lap.

"I'll do my best to try and keep my sister from interfering." He continued.

"Interfering?" My gaze fell upon him. His stunning looks almost distracted me from our conversation.

"Yes, I'm sure if she saw you close together she would try and "interfere". You remember what I told you earlier? She likes to get her way."

"Oh. Okay, thanks" I tried to pull a fake smile. It didn't exactly work. I'm sure Nikko saw my worried expression hiding under it. "How… how did you get caught up in all of this anyway?" I paused. "Does your father want you to be happy after he goes broke too?" I joked.

He smiled flashing his perfect teeth.

"No, but he will do anything my step mother asks, and she will do anything for money."

"So the Dottore paid your parents to bring you here." I was suddenly very interested.

"Well yes something like that. I don't really know what he did to get them here, but I know they can't make me do this." He was serious now. "Are you actually going to marry Scipio, or will you disappear like Romeo and Juliet?"

"No, I know we should do something but I don't know what? Maybe it is better if we are apart. Maybe I should just leave here and go back to the Stella." I mumbled my last words.

"The Stella? What is that?" he asked.

"Home."

* * *

Once things had settled down at the ball and the guests started to leave I sat down on the staircase in the courtyard. I needed some time to think. I don't know how long I was sitting alone until Scipio found me and sat at my side.

"Here you are!" he smiled. "I've been looking for you. You promised us some time together."

I sat in silence still lost in thought. I heard him but I didn't want to answer.

"Did you hear me Ella?" His voice was suddenly stern.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Could you please say something other than yes?" The expression on his face was concerned.

"I was just thinking." I looked up and smiled.

He took a deep breath. "Good. You had me worried for a second there."

"Why?" I asked.

"What? Oh ugh never mind." He avoided the subject.

He stood up slowly and took my hand pulling me up with him.

"You promised." He said smiling again.

I couldn't help but smile back. He pulled me into the wide empty hall at the top of the stairs. His hand was pressed against my bare back and he pulled me into his chest. I once again couldn't pull my hands off of him.

Scipio wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders.

"What, what are you doing?" I said slowly. My eyes were laid on his chest. I couldn't manage to pry my eyes off of him.

"Dancing" He whispered in my ear. I cringed as his sweet breath touched my neck.

"But… but there is no music" I stuttered.

We swayed to no sound. Our bodies mending together like the puzzle. I closed my eyes letting him hold me. This is what I had been waiting for all night. To my surprise I felt his lips press against my neck to my jaw line. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his cheek. Stopping him from touching my lips. His eyes were bright. I smiled and my hand slid down his neck. I pulled his lips to mine. Not even hesitating to let him have a breath. My hands knotted in his hair not releasing him from my tight grip. His hands tightened around me. I had my hands pressed against him so tightly it must have hurt?

For the first time my lips were crushing his. He was letting me do this. Not wanting to let go either.

It came to the point where u couldn't breathe and I needed a breath. So I gently pried myself from him. I hung my head back taking deep breaths.

"Scipio, you've got to stop doing this to me. I don't think my heart can handle it." I laughed with him.

"Sorry" He muttered.

He had his hand around my waist as he walked me back to the top of the stairs.

"Are you going to the star palace tonight?" I asked him as we stood together.

"Ugh, yeah I think so I need to bring them another haul." He sounded afraid to talk to me about this. Well I would be to if we were talking about stealing from my own house.

"Can I come with you? I was hoping I could stay the night." I pried my eyes from his. I couldn't manage the look he would give me when I asked.

"Ugh… I don't, I don't think so…" his words were disrupted by Casey.

"Don't you ever kiss my boyfriend" She yelled at me, grabbing my fore arms and throwing my body down the staircase.

I tumbled and rolled harshly down the marble steps. My body landed violently on the flat floor. I rolled into the side of the seahorse fountain. I hit my head hard on the marble. Everything was fuzzy. I heard some shouting then Scipio was at my side holding me upright. After that everything went black.


End file.
